Epilog
by Lawli3t
Summary: I to, co dzieje się później.


Dla T. Jesteś najlepsza nie tylko jako Rufus.

* * *

Reno biegł.

Dudnienie jego kroków mieszało się z donośnym biciem serca, a przed oczami migały mu kolejne uliczki Edge.

_Cholera..._

W ustach czuł posmak krwi, w dodatku dwie minuty temu zużył magazynek, który zawsze zostawiał sobie jako wyjście awaryjne. Był na siebie wściekły, gdy zobaczył, że tylko dwa z sześciu naboi trafiły w cel.

_Nie mój dzień, yo._

Skręcił w zaułek. Nie był jeszcze na „swoim" terenie, ale znał drogę. Wystarczyło teraz pobiec w prawo, dotrzeć do końca ulicy, przejść przez... Nie, do diabła, przecież tam gruzy Midgar zawaliły całą przecznicę... Więc przy wylocie pójdzie w lewo, następnie znowu w prawo, przetnie kilka uliczek, zmyli ich, przechodząc przez ten stary plac... Potem będzie łatwo. W tamtej okolicy mieszkali już ludzie, a Turk był zawsze dumny z faktu, że znał absolutnie wszystkie kąty, w których można było się ukryć. Przyspieszył. Wiedział, że kiedy już dotrze na miejsce, zgubi ich w maksymalnie kilka minut.

Rana pod żebrami piekła niemiłosiernie.

Przeklinał w myślach fakt, że dał się tak łatwo podejść. Jasne, był gotowy na opór. W tym zawodzie zawsze się jest. Ale tych tutaj najwyraźniej ktoś uprzedził, a Reno nie spodziewał się konfrontacji z połową oddziału. Przypomniał sobie, jak sam mówił, że to będzie kolejna banalna misja i nabrał ochoty, by zakląć jeszcze gorzej. Mógł skorzystać z propozycji Rude'a, kiedy ten oferował, że pójdzie z nim jako wsparcie. Mógł...

Znieruchomiał, gdy na końcu zaułka dostrzegł dwie sylwetki.

Wahał się tylko przez sekundę. Ruszył między napastników, jednocześnie szybkim gestem sięgając po EMR'a. Zanim zdążył przebiec dwa kroki, z tyłu dobiegł go odgłos wystrzału i Turk poczuł, jak kula przechodzi przez jego łydkę, łamiąc kość i rozrywając mięśnie. Stracił równowagę. Runął do przodu, tylko doskonałym refleksem ratując się przed upadkiem na twarz. Mocne zaciśnięcie zębów powstrzymało chcący wyrwać się z jego ust krzyk bólu.

_Niech to szlag..._

Dookoła słyszał tupot wielu par nóg i podniesione głosy, nie mógł jednak rozróżnić słów. Wiedział, że nie ma dużo czasu. Odepchnął się rękami od ziemi i podniósł, opierając ciężar ciała na zdrowej nodze. Świat na krótką chwilę pokrył się szarymi plamami, mężczyzna zatoczył się i oparł o ścianę za plecami. Zanim jeszcze zaczął rozróżniać kształty, sięgnął po broń. Natychmiast wymierzył ją w najbliższego mężczyznę.

- Chodźcie tu, sukinsy...

Nie poczuł kuli, która trafiła go w bok głowy. Niczego już nie czuł.

* * *

Świadomość wróciła pierwsza.

Znał ten stan – przyjemne zawieszenie w przestrzeni, bez żadnych myśli, wspomnień czy niepotrzebnych pytań, moment, w którym odczuwanie ulegało wyłączeniu. Pojawiał się zwykle, gdy budził się w dzień po wyjątkowo trudnej misji, albo, zanim jeszcze wstąpił do Turks, kiedy zdarzało mu się być na prochach.

Reno lubił to uczucie. Ale wiedział też, co następowało zaraz po nim.

Najpierw poczuł ostre, intensywne palenie w lewej nodze, które sprawiło, że skrzywił się przeraźliwie. Syknął cicho, gdy okolice klatki piersiowej zaczęły go piec, nie tak dotkliwie, ale irytująco. Na końcu, choć nie miał pojęcia dlaczego, głowa eksplodowała mu tępym, ogłuszającym bólem. Jęknął głucho.

- Czy przypadkiem nie przesadzasz? - Głos, który rozległ się obok niego, był kpiący, a zarazem rozbawiony.

Brzmiał znajomo, nieprawdopodobnie znajomo. Turk drgnął, na co ciało zareagowało gwałtownym protestem. Wykrzywił się w pełnym cierpienia grymasie.

- Przestań udawać, Reno. Wyglądasz przyzwoicie. Chociaż, jak widzę, nadal ignorujesz obowiązek noszenia krawata.

Ból zniknął.

Rudzielec przez chwilę walczył z ogarniającym go zdumieniem. Rozpoznał ten głos. A potem zrozumiał i poczuł, że zasycha mu w gardle.

- Długo już... - zaczął po chwili ciszy, zawahał się i dokończył niezdarnie – …tu jesteś?

Nie był pewien, czy ma się spodziewać odpowiedzi.

- Nie wspominałeś nigdy, że masz sklerozę – odparł spokojnie jego rozmówca. - Kiedy Weapon zaatakował ShinRę?

_No tak._

Chciał otworzyć oczy, ale coś go powstrzymało. Powoli zaczęły docierać do niego szczegóły otoczenia – lekki, jakby znajomy zapach unoszący się w powietrzu, miękka faktura mebla, na którym leżał, ciepło otaczające go ze wszystkich stron... Na usta cisnęło mu się pytanie, a gdy cisza wokół niego się przedłużała, nie wytrzymał.

- Yo... to już? Nie ma tej „nieskończonej męczarni" za zabijanie planety, nie ma „wiecznego potępienia" za Sektor Siódmy? Nie, żebym w to wierzył, ale... - Ostatnie słowo zawisło w powietrzu.

Na sofie, kilka metrów od niego, ubrany na biało mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do siebie i sięgnął po filiżankę.

- Tego się spodziewałeś? Nie, przynajmniej ja niczego nie zauważyłem – zamilkł, by zaraz dodać z rozbawieniem - „To już".

Leżący na kanapie Turk nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Wolno wyciągnął rękę w stronę, jak to zapamiętał, zmasakrowanej łydki i zacisnął mocniej powieki, spodziewając się fali bólu. Gdy pod dłonią poczuł tylko gładki materiał spodni, westchnął z ulgą, po czym ułożył się wygodniej. I chociaż wszystko w nim krzyczało, by rozejrzał się, zobaczył, gdzie, do cholery, jest i spojrzał na właściciela tak dobrze znanego głosu, to jego powieki były jak z ołowiu. Milczał. Rufus Shinra przyglądał się mu z uniesionymi brwiami.

- Nie zamierzam ponownie znikać z twojego życia, Reno. Możesz otworzyć oczy.

- Jeszcze nie, yo – wymamrotał rudzielec, a na jego ustach wykwitł zadowolony uśmiech. - Najpierw upewnię się, że nie jestem pijany.

- Jak uważasz. - Mężczyzna upił łyk kawy, a po chwili dodał spokojnie – Mamy czas.

* * *

Za oknem było słonecznie. Zdążył się już do tego przyzwyczaić – w tym miejscu rzadko kiedy padał deszcz, a nawet jeśli, to akurat tym razem miało się ochotę posiedzieć w ciepłym domu. Odkrył jednak, że istnieją różne rodzaje słonecznych dni, a był to fakt, który zawsze jakoś mu umykał. Aż do teraz.

Siedział na jednym z białych (Rufus uparcie nazywał ten kolor _écru_ i kiedyś nawet wyjaśnił mu różnicę, ale, będąc szczerym, Reno nawet nie próbował słuchać) foteli i spoglądał na byłego prezydenta. Mężczyzna kończył właśnie śniadanie, w dłoni trzymał książkę, a jego oczy szybko przesuwały po literach. Turk przyjrzał mu się uważniej. Nie mógł się nadziwić, jak bardzo wygładziły się jego rysy, jak odprężony był w porównaniu do czasów, kiedy jeszcze mieszkał w Midgar... Prawdę mówiąc, Shinra wydawał się być tak spokojny, jak jeszcze nigdy... no, za życia.

Reno podniósł się i podszedł do jedynego okna, za którym nie świeciło słońce.

- Yo, Rufus... - przerwał w końcu ciszę jaka panowała w pokoju. Oparł dłonie na parapecie i zaczął wpatrywać się w widok przed sobą - Dzisiaj mija rok.

- Liczyłeś? Jestem pod wrażeniem. – Mężczyzna przewrócił kartkę. Kilka kroków dalej Reno wytężył wzrok.

- Ta idiotka Liney płacze za każdym razem, kiedy patrzy na nagrobek. O, Tseng zaczyna ją pocieszać. Rude jak zwykle stoi i gapi się przed siebie. - Turk przeciągnął się i westchnął – Geez, brakuje mi ich. Myślisz, że też tutaj trafią?

- Czy wyglądam na jasnowidza? - odpowiedział Shinra z irytacją, nie podnosząc wzroku znad książki. Jednak po chwili jego uwaga skupiła się na rudzielcu. - Wiesz, że zawsze możesz wrócić.

Reno wzruszył ramionami i spojrzał przed siebie.

- Chyba spasuję, yo. - W szybie odbił się jego lekki uśmiech. - Tu mi dobrze.


End file.
